White Uniform Outside The Window
by Twinkle Lil' Sparkle
Summary: Category : Oneshot. / Mereka berdua sama-sama berseragam putih. Tidak, Tokyo tidak punya roda yang berputar di tempat. London pun tidak punya menara mirip Eiffel berwarna merah. / No need to read this summary. Dedicated to Catherine. AsaKiku! First attempt in APH. Fluff?


**White Uniform Outside The Window**

**Hetalia Axis Powers **_belongs to _**Hidekazu Himaruya**

_Dedicated to _**Catherine (Monaco)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hujan masih terdengar. Rintik membasahi jendela. Embun tak kunjung menipis. Meski tahu akan ketiga hal itu, seorang pemuda berkebangsaan Inggris tidak mau mengelap jendelanya. Tidak berniat sama sekali, lebih tepatnya. Ia lebih memilih untuk duduk menikmati _Rosemary Tea_ dengan anggun bersama seorang Asia Timur.

"Kiku," panggil sang pemuda Inggris. "Aku rasa hari ini kau harus datang lebih cepat setelah hujan reda. Ludwig pasti akan komplain akan keterlambatanmu itu."

Suasana berlalu tenang dan hening. Kiku, pemuda Jepang yang duduk di sebelahnya, mengangguk kikuk. "Baiklah, Arthur-_san_. Saya permisi dulu hari ini. Terima kasih untuk _Rosemary_-nya."

"_No worries_." Keduanya berdiri, saling berjabat tangan lalu Arthur mengantar Kiku menuju pintu rumahnya yang berwarna putih. Kiku berlari menembus hujan yang hampir reda, meninggalkan Arthur yang terdiam di belakang jendela di samping pintunya. Ia menghela napas lelah.

Tiga hari cuti tidak cukup bagi Arthur Kirkland, seorang _freshman_ di kepolisian kota London. Ia lulus dari kuliahnya di bidang sejarah, sungguh berlawanan dengan profesinya yang sekarang. Meski begitu, tatapan matanya tetap bangga dengan seragam putih yang ia gantung di dekat pintu.

Pasalnya, pemuda Jepang tadi juga memakai seragam putih di kepolisian. Namun bukan di London, tetapi di salah satu distrik besar di Jepang. Mungkin di Tokyo? Arthur tidak tahu pasti.

Yang Arthur tahu, Kiku telah menjadi orang yang menyenangkan selama tiga hari ini cuti bersama. Kiku yang kebetulan diberi tugas ke London menemani Arthur tiga hari penuh dengan acara minum teh. Macam-macam teh telah mereka coba bersama, dari teh _Rosemary_, _Earl Grey_ bahkan _Ocha_ yang dibawa pemuda manis bermarga Honda itu.

Senyum mengembang di wajahnya, semanis teh yang dikonsumsinya tadi malam bersama Kiku saat berbicara mengenai profesi mereka masing-masing. Meski sama-sama polisi, tetapi pekerjaan di London sama sekali berbeda dengan di Tokyo. Tokyo tidak punya roda besar yang diam di tempat seperti London, pun London tidak punya tiruan Eiffel warna merah seperti di Tokyo.

Telepon rumah warna hitamnya berdering.

"Halo?" Arthur menjawabnya dengan suara khas _gentleman_ miliknya. "Dengan Kirkland."

"Ah! _Sumimasen_, Arthur-_san_. Maaf mengganggu waktu Anda," suara lembut Kiku merajai pendengarannya lagi. Kiku berdeham sebentar. "Saya sepertinya meninggalkan suatu barang di rumah Anda."

Arthur melihat ke sekelilingnya. Matanya melebar. "Ah, iya. Kau meninggalkan sesuatu yang penting disini, Kiku." Kiku tertawa kecil, tanda menahan malu.

"_Gomennasai_, Arthur-_san_. Saya akan datang kesana untuk mengambil-dan jangan khawatir, saya sudah dapat izin dari Ludwig-_san_."

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu, Kiku."

Sambungan terputus.

Hujan ternyata memilih untuk semakin deras dan menyelimuti seluruh kota Mendung Sepanjang Masa. Arthur semakin khawatir dengan keadaan Kiku-dengan tubuh kecil rata-rata orang Asia itu, akan sangat sulit membedakan dimana payungnya dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Ia pasti akan terseret oleh payung-payung raksasa itu, dibawa ke suatu tempat asing lalu berhenti di depan rumah seseorang.

Wajah Arthur memerah membayangkan wajah Kiku yang bagaikan anak kucing diguyur hujan yang ditendang dari rumah. Kejam sekali pikirannya kali ini.

Tetapi membayangkan betapa _moe_-nya wajah oriental milik Kiku...

"_Ouch_!" Tanpa sadar ia menampar pipinya sendiri. Dan bel yang berbunyi sedari tadi membuyarkan lamunannya. "_Wait for a moment_!"

Arthur buru-buru membuka pintu. Tampaklah tubuh Kiku kecil yang habis terlunta di bawah hujan, memeluk payung hitam bercorak bunga Sakura miliknya. Matanya sayu dan wajahnya terlihat jauh lebih _moe _dari impian Arthur tadi. Juga seragam tipisnya yang mencetak dengan indah berbagai lekukan...

Arthur harus menahan lebih keras untuk tidak menciumnya saat ini juga.

"G-_Gomennasai_, A-Arthur-_san_!" Ia mengucapkannya terbata-bata sambil menggigil. "S-Saya tidak akan mengulangi kecerobohan saya!"

Arthur melihat Kiku yang basah kuyup, menariknya ke dalam lalu mengunci pintu. "_Gentleman_ macam apa yang tega melihat tamunya kedinginan di luar. Ayo, cepat ke ruang perapian."

Itulah usaha Arthur untuk menutupi wajahnya yang telah sepenuhnya memerah. Kiku, yang entah kelewat kedinginan atau kelewat tidak peka, melewatinya setelah berucap, "_Arigatou gozaimasu_, Arthur-_san_."

Arthur hanya mengangguk. "Sudah kewajibanku." Lalu menuntun Kiku menuju ruang perapian, mengambil handuk paling tebal yang ia punya di depan kamar mandi dan menaruhnya tepat di atas kepala Kiku. Kemudian, ia menggosok-gosokkan handuk itu dengan tatapan penuh sayang.

"Kiku, kalau kau harus hujan-hujanan seperti ini, lebih baik aku saja yang membawakannya untukmu." Kiku menunduk, menyembunyikan senyum-perasaan-tidak-enak miliknya yang khas lalu bersuara.

"Saya tidak ingin merepotkan Anda, Arthur-_san_." Arthur mendesis lalu menaruh telunjuk di depan bibir Kiku yang tipis. Ia tersenyum kecil lalu menatap dalam-dalam kedua bola mata kelam milik Kiku. "Sudah menjadi kewajibanku sebagai seorang _teman_, bukan?"

"_Demo_..." Kiku masih merasa tidak enak. Salahnya tadi tidak memakai _taxi_ dan memilih berlari di tengah hujan di kota Mendung Sepanjang Masa. Seragam putihnya lecek terkena becekan dari _taxi_ yang seenak jidat. Arthur melihat Kiku dari atas ke bawah.

Ia mendesah. "Ah... _Well_, _hot chocolate_?"

"_Iie_, _hontou ni arigatou_, Arthur-_san_. Saya sudah banyak merepotkan selama tiga hari ini." Kiku mempersembahkan gaya mengekspresikan _gratitude_-nya; mencium lantai dengan kedua telapak tangan di sebelah kepala dan posisi tubuh seperti orang bersedekap.

Arthur terkejut. "E-Ekh! K-Kiku, tidak usah terlalu formal begitu, kita itu _teman_ dan kita _seharusnya_ saling membantu, bukan?" Kiku mendongak sebentar, memperlihatkan _gesture_ lain yang membuat Arthur ingin menghabiskan dua kotak tisu.

"Ah... _Souka_, _arigatou gozaimasu_. Saya merasa lebih hangat."

"Akan lebih hangat bila kubuatkan _hot chocolate_ atau teh hangat. Kau mau?" Arthur menawarkan padanya sekali lagi, pemuda Jepang itu hanya menggelengkan kepala. Arthur berdecak.

"Kau bisa kedinginan kalau tidak ada yang menghangatkan dari dalam perutmu, Kiku. Minumlah, sedikit saja." Kiku menunduk malu-malu, mengambil tempat duduk di salah satu sofa kesayangan Arthur lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa empuk milik Arthur di dekat perapian. Benar-benar hangat dan nyaman, pantas saja Arthur lebih betah untuk beraktivitas di dalam rumah. Arthur tersenyum kecil sambil bersenandung pelan menuju dapurnya.

_Teman_-nya yang satu ini cukup berbahaya dan _menantang_ di balik sifat malu-malu-mau serta _yandere _dan _otaku_-nya yang merambah ke seluruh bagian di dunia. Arthur sadar itu sambil mengaduk-aduk _hot chocolate_ yang masih bisa ia buat. Setidaknya Kiku tak harus mencoba _scone _gagal hasil upaya Arthur yang (kalau dihitung) sudah 3456 kali, berujung dengan kegagalannya.

Suasana sangat damai saat Arthur kembali ke ruangan perapian. Kiku masih terduduk sopan di atas sofa khusus tempat ia membaca tumpukan _Sherlock Holmes_ milik Arthur. "Minumannya sudah siap, Kiku." Arthur menaruhnya di atas meja kecil di sebelah sofa.

Mata Kiku mendadak beranjak dari liukan api ke keindahan tubuh asap yang menguar dari _hot chocolate_ atau apalah itu. Keduanya bertemu pandang sebentar lalu kembali tenggelam pada pikirannya masing-masing.

"Hujannya makin deras," gumam Arthur. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya seraya memberikan _hot chocolate_ itu pada Kiku (yang diterima dengan histeris serta senang hati). "Sepertinya hari ini kau akan diberi cuti lagi."

"Ahaha? Saya harap begitu, Arthur-_san_, tapi saya benci berjalan-jalan lama. Namun seperti kemarin saya mengambil kelas _Executive _di Elang Indonesia, semua orangnya ramah." Kiku terkikik pelan. "Saya ingin kapan-kapan ke Indonesia lagi, bertemu dengan saudara jauh saya."

"Kalau begitu, temui saja. Jepang-Indonesia tidak begitu memakan waktu," saran Arthur. Kiku menggeleng. "Tidak bisa, Arthur-_san_, saya sudah _full task_. Kebanyakan tugas yang membuat otak saya bebal." Arthur menahan tawanya untuk ini.

PLUK!

Arthur semakin tidak tahan. Tidak tahan... Bagaimana bisa Kiku tersenyum semanis itu?

"Mmph-!" Kiku terkejut akan reaksi yang di dapatkannya dari pemuda _Great Britain_ tersebut, memagutnya dengan lembut lalu memiringkan kepalanya.

Senyum terkembang di wajah tampan nan _moe _miliknya. Rambut hitamnya tergerai bebas di atas bahu yang naik atas-turun beraturan. "_I love you_, Kiku Honda." Ia melepaskan ciumannya untuk yang pertama kali dalam hidupnya, berbisik dengan seduktif di telinga kanan Kiku.

Kiku memasang wajah terkejut yang merah bukan main. Rasanya (memang) baru tiga kali mereka bertemu dengan percakapan seintim ini. Besok atau lusa mungkin adalah hari keberangkatannya menuju Prancis. Melanjutkan _job abroad_-nya di Prancis namun bermimpi meraih asa menuju _lahan di ujung lautan_. Setelahnya, pulang ke Tokyo untuk melaporkan bahwa tugasnya ke London dan sekeliling _Europe_ sudah ia tepati.

Arthur merasakan otot wajahnya menurun ke bawah. Kiku tak kunjung menjawab apa yang ia minta, apa yang ia inginkan. Perlahan, lengan kanan Kiku ikut memeluk rambut _blond _pucat itu.

"Saya tidak ingin merepotkan Anda lebih dari ini, Arthur-_san_." Ia melepaskan pelukannya. "Masih ada lain kali untuk saya?"

"Kenapa untukmu? Justru kesempatan ini untukku, kan?" Arthur yang masih kecewa lantaran sepertinya _ditolak_ oleh pemuda manis itu bertanya kecut.

Waktu terus berjalan. Dentingan bel memenuhi rumah sebanyak tiga kali. "Sudah sore, Arthur-_san_. Sepertinya saya terlalu lama disini, saya akan mengambil barang saya lalu melanjutkan tugas yang tertunda."

"Kau menghindariku?" tanya Arthur gamblang. Kiku mau tak mau ikut terkejut. "Tentu tidak, Arthur-_san_. Daritadi tujuan saya kemari memang untuk itu."

"Bukan itu! Bukan itu, Kiku!" Arthur memalingkan mukanya. "A-Aku... _I'm sorry_."

"Kenapa meminta maaf, Arthur-_san_? Saya yang harusnya bilang begitu."

"Aku, Kiku."

"Saya, Arthur-_san_."

"Lebih baik aku, Kiku Honda."

"Tetapi yang memegang kuncinya tetap saya, _Monsieur _Arthur." Lupakan bagaimana caranya seorang Kiku bisa menguasai bahasa Prancis dengan pelafalan aneh.

Arthur berusaha menahan tawanya. Ia menggusrakkan handuk di atas kepala Kiku yang matanya setengah terbuka, menahan kantuk. Tangan kanannya telah digunakan untuk bertumpu dagu.

Keduanya tetap berargumen sampai langit berubah menjadi sedikit lebih cerah. Kiku tak kunjung mengambil ponselnya di atas meja makan kediaman Kirkland _Brothers_.

Arthur sungguh tak tahan. Kiku membuka matanya lebih lebar, mendapati Arthur menatapnya dengan pandangan-err, menyerupai Francis? "A-Arthur-_san_! A-Apa yang terjadi!"

"Ketiduran di sofaku?" Arthur mengambil kembali _hot chocolate_ yang ia minum. Ia mengangkat milik Kiku yang belum disentuh. "Tidak diminum?"

"Saya sudah kenyang dan cukup hangat hari ini, Arthur-_san_." Wajahnya memerah saat mendengar tiga kata dan namanya dalam satu _moment_ indah kebersamaan mereka yang hening menghanyutkan. Menghanyutkan, lalu bermuara di atas kanal cinta.

Ponsel Kiku bergetar. Kiku setengah berlari menuju dapur (yang herannya, bagaimana bisa ia hapal peta rumahnya hanya dalam dua hari?) lalu mengangkat telepon. Dari _boss_-nya, ternyata. Wajahnya berubah menjadi senyum datar.

Arthur memperhatikan dengan sedih dari balik dinding sambil menepuk jidatnya keras-keras. "_Damn_, bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan itu hari ini?" Ia memperhatikan wajah Kiku yang semakin kehilangan senyumnya. Akhirnya, saat percakapan terputus, wajah Kiku menampakkan senyum datar khas miliknya.

Kiku lalu kembali ke ruang perapian (dengan membawa ponselnya) kemudian mencari-cari Arthur. "Arthur-_san_!" Ia terkejut saat Arthur menyentuh bahunya.

"Ada apa, Kiku?" tanya Arthur pura-pura tidak tahu. Kiku menghela napas lalu tersenyum dan menghadap ke belakang. "Saya harus pergi sekarang, Arthur-_san_. Feliciano-_kun_ kehilangan arah lagi hari ini, jadi Ludwig-_san_ dan saya ditugaskan mencarinya. Sekalian malam ini, di penerbangan paling akhir..."

"...Saya akan langsung ke Prancis."

**oOo**

Kiku memegang wajahnya lalu bibirnya perlahan-lahan. Sensasi apa yang ia rasakan di rumah temannya selama tiga hari ini di London? Catatan, itu pertama kalinya ia merasa dijadikan _uke_. Juga ciuman pertamanya.

Katakan kalau Kiku masih _virgin_.

"Kiku, hari ini Feliciano menghilang dari arah jam empat bagian pasar. Kau mengarah ke jam lima sampai tujuh, aku jam satu sampai empat. Mengerti?"

"_Etto_, Ludwig-_san_, mengapa tidak kita cari langsung ke arah jam empat?"

"Karena Feliciano adalah orang yang paling tidak bisa diam di tempat. Baiklah, Kiku. Lakukan tugas."

"Siap." Kiku berlari menuju arah jam lima, arah tenggara pasar yang sudah mulai sepi. Hujan telah reda, tetapi sepertinya orang London punya kebiasaan berbelanja di bawah guyur hujan. Seraya membawa tongkat hitam di pinggang kanannya, ia _berusaha_ menyembunyikan sebaik mungkin _revolver_ hitam khusus kepolisian London di celananya.

"Feliciano-_kun_! Feliciano-_kun_!" Kiku berteriak-teriak setelah berlari-lari tanpa hasil. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya beberapa kali, menyadari bahwa tindakannya sia-sia, ia langsung kembali berlari. Tanpa membuang waktu sedikit pun.

Sementara remaja Italia itu ternyata sedang memakan _pasta_ di rumahnya yang kedua bersama kakaknya dan Peter, tamu mereka dari _Sealand_ yang entah ada dimana.

Kiku berlari menuju kawasan kumuh. Ia menemukan sebuah lorong yang lebih kumuh, penuh gunungan sampah pun kucing-kucing liar. Yang kurang hanya satu, yang membuat Kiku merasa janggal.

"Ah, ada _freshman_ ternyata." Benar saja. Kiku melihat ke belakang, seseorang yang tidak kelihatan wajahnya (karena sinarnya berasal dari belakang) mendekati Kiku. Kiku bersiap dengan tongkat di tangan kanan, bersiap mempraktekkan gerakan _Kendo_. Namun ia harus menelan ludah, nampaknya yang tadi itu adalah pimpinan dari tiga orang asing yang _liar_.

Dasar _gaijin_.

"Nah, kita dapat polisi kecil rupanya disini. Ashley, ambil tambang! Roy, ambil cambuk! Kita akan buat pertunjukan hari ini!" Kiku, sang master _doujinshi_, tentu saja _tahu_ apa yang dimaksud dengan kedua barang itu. _Bondage_, seperti kebiasaannya dulu membuat berbagai _draft_ yang kini dipublikasikan di Jepang.

Sepertinya ia mendapat karmanya hari ini.

JBUAGH! "Angkat tangan! Kepolisian London!"

Kiku menoleh cepat ke arah kanan, ke arah lorong yang diblokade oleh preman-preman lorong kumuh itu. Ada Ludwig disana... juga Arthur. Arthur maju ke depan, membawa _revolver_ di kedua tangan lalu bersiap menembak tengkuk pemimpin mereka dalam satu detik saja.

"A-Arthur-_san_! B-Bagaimana bisa?" Arthur hanya diam. Seluruh preman itu tak dapat berbuat apa-apa, langsung dibawa ke kantor polisi oleh Ludwig. Seluruhnya dibawa, sampai hanya ada Arthur dan Kiku di dalam lorong gelap itu. "Aku kembali lima menit lagi!"

"Lalu, bagaimana bisa Arthur-_san_ menemukan saya?" tanya Kiku _to the point_. "A-Ah! G-_Gomennasai_, Arthur-_san_! S-Saya harusnya berterima kasih dahulu. Saya berhutang nyawa pada Arthur-_san_."

Arthur tersenyum lembut lalu mengusap lagi rambut Kiku. "Tidak masalah. Ini wilayahku. Aku tahu wilayah bagian sini ada sekomplot preman yang belum pernah berhasil kutangkap. Aku berterima kasih padamu yang mau membawaku pada penangkapan massal ini."

"Ah, saya memang merepotkan selama tiga hari ini, Arthur-_san_." Ia melirik jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "H-Haa! Penerbangannya! A-Arthur-_san_, bisa tolong antar saya ke tempat yang banyak _taxi_?"

"Untuk apa? Kau naik mobilku saja, lebih efisien, _right_?" Arthur mengernyit. Kiku menggeleng pelan lalu tersenyum kecil. "Saya tidak ingin merepotkan Anda lebih dari ini, Arthur-_san_."

Kiku merasakan gejolak lagi dalam perutnya. Membuncah, naik ke dada. Sekali lagi memburai, naik ke wajah. Wajahnya memanas tanpa sadar, meski cuaca dingin tak tertahankan. Ia masih teringat bagaimana pemuda di depannya ini menciumnya.

Sebenarnya ia dulunya masih suka wanita, setidaknya itu yang ia tahu. Tetapi dicium oleh Arthur rasanya juga tidak buruk.

"Kenapa, Kiku? Kau demam? Akhir-akhir ini London sedang _labil_." Arthur menarik Kiku keluar dari lorong itu karena Ludwig sudah memanggil-manggil. "Hari ini, kau akan ke _airport_ dengan mobilku, Kiku. Tidak ada bantahan. Aku tidak merasa kau merepotkanku."

Kiku menahan rona di wajahnya lagi saat melihat tangannya ditarik oleh _freshman_ kepolisian kota London itu. Berulang kali ia gigit bibir bawahnya. Setelah keluar dari lorong dan mengambil udara segar, Kiku masuk ke dalam mobil kuning milik Arthur (yang entah kenapa dicat begitu, mungkin agar sama seperti _taxi_) dan menutup pintunya.

Keadaan berlangsung hening sampai Arthur buka suara, "Bagaimana kalau hari ini kau mengabulkan permohonanku yang terakhir, sebelum kau pergi ke Prancis?"

"Apa, Arthur-_san_? Saya bersedia, saya telah berhutang nyawa pada Arthur-_san_." Arthur menggelengkan kepalanya atas kesopanan Kiku yang imut-imut itu.

Wajah Arthur sontak memerah. Ia masih menyetir tanpa memandang Kiku yang memandangnya balik dengan wajah _emo_-nya yang menurut Arthur paling manis sedunia. Arthur menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kanan sambil berujar. "Kumohon, setelah aku menyatakan perasaanmu, j-jangan menghindariku."

"Ah?" Kiku terbelalak. Jujur saja, tidak ada niatan begitu dari awalnya. Suasana berlangsung kaku sementara mereka makin mendekati rumah Kiku untuk mengambil koper. Sesampainya, Kiku bergegas menuju ruang tamu rumahnya sementara di London, menaruhnya di jok belakang lalu kembali duduk di bangku depan.

"Maaf, saya merepotkan."

"Selalu saja. Kau tidak merepotkan bagiku, Kiku. Kita _teman_, ingat itu?" Rasanya kesal juga saat bibirnya bicara seperti itu. Ia membanting setir ke kanan, menuju _airport_. Malam London juga tidak begitu bersahabat. Hujan mengguyur lagi.

"Saya tidak akan menghindar dari Arthur-_san_, tentu saja." Kiku berdeham menahan ronanya. "S-Saya sudah lebih dulu tertarik pada Anda, Arthur-_san_."

Rem mendadak. Wajah Kiku tersentak ke depan bersama Arthur yang _shock_.

"W-_What_?" Ia menahan rasa terkejutnya dengan mengelus dada layaknya seorang _gentleman_, kemudian lanjut menyetir. Kiku hanya mengangguk malu-malu. "Y-Ya seperti itulah, Arthur-_san_. Tetapi saya masih ragu dengan jarak yang akan kita hadapi nanti."

Tentu saja. Jarak.

"Begitu?" Arthur memasang wajah datar. "Kalau kau takut, tidak apa-apa. Memang jarak yang jauh akan mengurangi rasa percaya."

"B-Bukan begitu, Arthur-_san_!" Pertama kali selama tiga hari, Kiku menyangkal dengan suara besar seperti itu. "E-_Etto_... Saya tidak ingin Arthur-_san_ kerepotan..."

"Baiklah. Jawab saja dengan cepat, Kiku." Arthur menahan ronanya sambil menyetir. Sedikit lagi. "_Would you marry me_?"

Lamaran di dalam mobil yang diguyur hujan. London sekali.

Kiku tersentak. Ia memperhatikan Arthur yang memberhentikan mobil untuk mengambil karcis masuk _airport_. Setelah itu, Kiku tersenyum senang. Air mata memenuhi pelupuk matanya. Ia memeluk seragam putih setengah basah miliknya (sekarang baru terasa dingin ternyata) sambil mengangguk malu-malu.

"Tentu, Arthur-_san_. Saya rasa saya kini harus mempertimbangkan untuk menjadi polisi di negara mana." Kiku menimang-nimang. "Mungkin di London?"

"Tidak usah, _love_." Sudah berani rupanya. "Kita akan bekerja di Tokyo. Aku yang akan jadi polisi lalu kau akan jadi _ibu rumah tangga_-nya."

**End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN : **Mona-_chaaaaan_! AAAAA! Saya susah sekali membangkitkan karakter dua insan sama-sama minta di_seme_in ini! TwT Lain kali kalau _request_ pakai gambar yang kayak gitu lagi ya... *niat terselubung*

_**Reviews are cool and highly appreciated!**_


End file.
